De cómo amar a un Malfoy
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy le ha propuesto matrimonio a Rose Weasley. A pesar de estar segura de su amor por él, ella no tiene tan claro si debe aceptarle. ¿Quién mejor te puede enseñar a amar a un Malfoy, que las mujeres que han compartido sus vidas con ellos?
1. No es fácil amar a un Malfoy

Los tenues rayos del amanecer dotaban a las paredes de la habitación de un extraño tono malva. A pesar de la temprana hora, los azules ojos de Rose llevaban bastante tiempo abiertos. A decir la verdad, se había pasado toda la noche sin dormir.

Desde el día que aquella carta había llegado a su ventana atada a la pata de una majestuosa lechuza el nerviosismo se había apoderado de su sueño e incluso de sus ganas de comer. Así llevaba las últimas dos semanas.

Rose se incorporó en la cama, hoy era el gran día. Su mano se dirigió hacia su cuello, donde de una fina cadena plateada pendía un anillo.

_"El anillo de compromiso que te ha dado Scorpius" _Rose suspiró, amaba a Scorpius, pero eran tantas las dudas, que todavía no se había decidido por una respuesta.

Y eso había herido a Scorpius, quién hacía un mes había abandonado el apartamento que ambos compartían. Rose sabía que lo había hecho para que ella aclarase sus ideas, pero la distancia la estaba matando. Más cuando él no había respondido a ninguna de las cartas que le había enviado a Malfoy Manor.

Rose miró hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama, apenas sin deshacer. Y otra mañana más, volvió a echar de menos la silueta del rubio a su lado.

Pero hoy eso cambiaría, tenía una cita con Astoria Malfoy. La pelirroja tenía la esperanza de ver al que a pesar de su incertidumbre, seguía considerando su novio.

Se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a darse una ducha caliente. Siempre le había sido más fácil pensar cuando el agua recorría su cuerpo. Mientras dejaba que el agua empapara su cuerpo, recordó las numerosas veces que Scorpius- al que ella consideraba dormido- se colaba en la ducha con ella, haciendo que el despertar o el ir a trabajar fuera más sencillo.

Después de un tiempo considerable, Rose salió de la ducha. Cogiendo el albornoz de Scorpius -de color verde oscuro- dejó que el rastro del olor del hombre impregnara sus fosas nasales.

Se miró en el espejo; bajo sus ojos había dos considerables bolsas que tendría que cubrir con alguna poción. Suavizó sus rizos, no quería que su melena rojo fuego desentonara -más aún- en el entorno de la casa de los Malfoy.

Decidió trenzar su cabello, tal y como le gustaba a Scorpius que hiciera, atando el final de la misma con uno de los lazos que el rubio usaba para su melena.

Se desprendió del albornoz delante del vestidor - el cuál había traído Scorpius al independizarse- contemplando su figura en el espejo. El anillo, coronado por una hermosa piedra azul oscuro casi negro, resaltaba contra su pecosa piel.

Sabía porqué Scorpius había optado por esa piedra, y no pudo evitar que una tímida sonrisa se asomara en sus labios. Siempre le parecería increíble lo detallista que alguien tan reservado como Scorpius podía llegar a ser.

Mirando a su vestuario, optó por lo que casi todas las mujeres de su familia consideraban vestuario Rose post- Malfoy.

Y no es que ella anteriormente no hubiera usado ropa negra o en tonos oscuros, pero sí que estando junto al ex Slytherin había llegado a apreciar los matices de los tonos más sombríos.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo y no pudo evitarle verle a él en ella misma.

Su relación había surgido de la nada, había sido algo inesperado para todos sus familiares. Sin embargo, no había sido una sorpresa para Albus, su primo, gran amigo y confidente. Así como también el mejor amigo de Scorpius.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Scorpius había hecho de ella una mujer con confianza en sí misma, una confianza que él ya había visto cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Bajó las escaleras del apartamento, el reloj casi marcaba la hora a la que había quedado con Astoria Malfoy. Esta le había dicho que no tenía problema en que usara la Red Flu, pero Rose consideraba que eso era demasiado entrometimiento. Prefería aparecerse en el lugar. "_Su hijo te ha pedido matrimonio, sí aceptases de una maldita vez, esa mujer sería tu familia"_

Concentrándose en su destino, en menos de un minuto se había aparecido ante las imponentes verjas de Malfoy Manor.

-Rose Weasley.

La verja, identificándola como conocida, se abrió ante ella. Al final del largo camino de gravilla blanca podía observar las siluetas de Astoria y de Narcissa Malfoy. Rose tragó saliva, podía no haber sido Gryffindor, pero ella no era una cobarde.

Aceleró su paso hasta encontrarse ante las dos mujeres. Ambas le dieron la bienvenida con sendas sonrisas amables.

-Rose querida, veo que al final has aceptado mi invitación. No sabes como me alegra eso.

-No sabes como _nos _alegra que hayas venido. Pero, no nos demoremos aquí afuera, entremos.

No era la primera vez que Rose visitaba Malfoy Manor, pero aún así, siempre que cruzaba la puerta principal, no podía no impresionarse con la majestuosa decoración del hogar en el que había crecido Scorpius.

-Tiffy, por favor, recoje el abrigo de la señorita.

Una elfina menuda apareció en el vestíbulo, tomando la chaqueta que Rose llevaba.

-Muchas gracias, Tiffy.

La elfina sonrió a Rose.

-No tiene nada que agradecer señorita Weasley, siempre es un placer su visita.

Rose sonrió azorada, mirando a las dos mujeres que la acompañaban. Rose se sorprendió al ver en sus rostros una sonrisa amable, coincidiendo con la de la elfina.

-¿Qué os parece si pasamos al salón a tomar el desayuno? Tiffy ha estado emocionadísima preparando comida por tu visita Rose. Vamos a tener comida para todo un mes.

A Rose siempre le había maravillado el trato tan afable de Astoria Malfoy.

-Me parece perfecto, señora Malfoy.

-Astoria querida, sabes que me puedes llamar Astoria.

-Y a mí señorita, ni se le ocurra llamarme señora. Soy Narcissa, pequeña Rose.

Rose asintió nerviosa. Sentía el sudor frío en las palmas de las manos. Cuando pasaron hacia el comedor, no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba de las escaleras. "_Si sólo Scorpius apareciera por ahí"_

Rose suspiró, gesto que, sumado al anterior, no pasó desapercibido para las otras dos mujeres, que se sonrieron cómplices.

Continuaron su camino hasta el comedor, donde les esperaba, tal y como había dicho Astoria, un desayuno más que abundante.

Rose esperó a que esas dos mujeres tan importantes en la vida de Scorpius tomaran asiento. Habían dispuesto una mesa más pequeña para estar cómodamente sentadas así como más cerca una de la otra. Rose dudó por un momento, quizás dicha cercanía no sería producente como las otras dos pensaban.

Otro elfo doméstico les sirvió el té, junto con un zumo de arándanos para Rose. Pasaron cinco minutos en los que Rose no sabía donde mirar, pero sabía que las miradas de las mujeres Malfoy estaban sobre ella.

Narcissa carraspeó, haciendo que Rose clavara sus ojos en la mujer rubia.

-Rose, creo que te haces una idea de porque hemos convocado este desayuno. -Rose la miró con vacilación- Puedes estar tranquila, no te vamos a obligar a aceptar la propuesta de Hyperion, pero sí que queremos guiarte a tomar una decisión. Amar a un Malfoy no es tarea fácil, menos lo es aún si no estás segura de querer compartir el resto de tu vida con él.

-Tanto Narcissa como yo pasamos por lo que tú estás pasando, con mayor o menor seguridad, pero hemos pasado por lo mismo. Por eso queremos compartir este día contigo, queremos que te hagas una idea de cómo es amar a un Malfoy.

-Y así ayudarte a que al final de este día, tengas las cosas un poquito más claras.


	2. Máscaras de vanidad

Rose jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos sobre el reposabrazos de la butaca en la que se encontraba sentada. Astoria Malfoy se estaba sirviendo una porción de tarta cuando Narcissa comenzó a hablar.

-La vanidad de un hombre Malfoy siempre estará justificada. No importa si se encuentra empapado de moco de dragón, un Malfoy siempre será lo suficientemente arrogante como para no aceptar el hecho de que no sé ve bien.

Rose levanta una ceja de manera inquisitiva queriendo saber lo que la abuela de Scorpius ha querido decir con moco de dragón. Astoria sonrío ligeramente momentos antes de acercar su taza de té a sus labios.

-No entiendo a qué viene eso ¿Moco de dragón? ¿Cómo es posible que un Malfoy acabe en tal situación? Las veces que Scorpius ha coincidido con mi tío Charlie apenas parecía interesado en ello.

-Es una larga historia, por eso nos hemos reunido tan pronto. La primera cosa importante que debes conocer sobre cómo amar a un Malfoy es su vanidad. Da igual la situación, siempre acabarán saliendo por esa rama.

Rose recordó la cantidad de veces que había tenido que ser ella la que esperase a Scorpius porque no estaba lo suficientemente bien arreglado. Incluso aún cuando iban a correr por el parque. Rose sonrió, se hacía una idea de lo que la mujer quería decir.

\- Creo que quiero conocer esa historia, Narcissa.

Rose se acomodó en la butaca, apoyando su cuerpo contra el respaldo. Astoria vuelve a sonreír ante el gesto. El mismo que ella había realizado casi treinta años atrás.

\- Quiero suponer que se trata sobre Lucius.

-Así es Rose. Permíteme que retrocedamos un poquito en el tiempo. A aquel en el cual yo todavía llevaba una serpiente bordada en la túnica y me decían señorita Black...

_"Mi compromiso con Lucius Malfoy se había oficializado a finales de primavera de Séptimo Año. Apenas nos conocíamos, teníamos la misma relación que Filch con el agua y nos gustaba más desafiarnos para conocer el límite del otro que pasar las tardes paseando para forjar la relación. Recuerdo que por aquel entonces hacía un calor sofocante por toda Inglaterra, demasiado para aquellas fechas, a lo que si sumamos el uniforme, hacía bastante tediosas las clases de Historia de la magia. _

_Lucius se sentaba siempre en la última fila, sin prestar mucho caso a la clase. Tampoco es que yo enfocara mucho mi atención en escuchar al profesor, pero al menos sabía que la clase de hoy trataba sobre heráldica. _

_-Y es por eso que nunca le debéis hacer cosquillas a un dragón..._

_Mi mente despertó al oír el nombre de esa criatura mágica que tanto me fascinaba. Si se me hubiera estado permitido, ahora mismo tendría una granja de dragones como tu tío Charlie. La idea se cruzó por mi mente más rápido de lo deseable. Giré mi cabeza para mirar a Lucius cuando descubrí que él ya me estaba mirando. Y su mirada decía desafío. Simplemente le sonreí. No volví a cruzarme con él en todo el día a pesar de tener clases juntos, simplemente no apareció._

_Tampoco apareció durante la cena -y esto sólo se lo he confesado a Astoria antes - me estaba preocupando. No fue hasta que estaba de camino a mi dormitorio en la noche cuando vi su figura recortada contra los ventanales. Su pelo brillaba como si fuese plata..._

Narcissa paró brevemente, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Rose pudo fijarse en la paz que desprendía el rostro de la abuela de Scorpius. La pelirroja supuso que recordar aquellos tiempos felices antes de la guerra era el perfecto bálsamo. A su abuelo Arthur le ocurría igual.

-Creo que por aquel entonces ya estaba enamorada de Lucius, aunque no quisiera verlo. Espero que no te esté aburriendo tanto detalle, Rose. Ya sabes que cuando se alcanza cierta edad, una tiende a ser más pesada.

-No se preocupe, Narcissa. Siempre me han gustado los detalles en las historias.

-Igual le ocurre a Hyperion. De pequeño siempre se fascinaba con los cuentos.

Rose desvió su mirada a Astoria tras ese pequeño comentario. Astoria hizo una pequeña mueca volviendo a tomar otro sorbo de té.

-¿Quieres más té, Rosie? Se te habrá quedado frío.

Rose se sorprendió ante el hecho de que la madre de Scorpius utilizara el mote cariñoso con el que se dirigía a ella casi toda su familia. Y no le resultaba desagradable el hecho de que Astoria también lo hiciese.

-Sí, por favor. Quiero seguir escuchándola Narcissa.

La anciana Malfoy sonrió, volviendo una vez más a los recuerdos del pasado.

"_Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que estaba saliendo de los terrenos de Hogwarts montada en la escoba de Lucius con este detrás. La noche había refrescado el ambiente, haciendo el viaje agradable a pesar de solamente llevar el uniforme. _

_Tras lo que parecieron horas, Lucius descendió el vuelo, llegando a un paraje rocoso._

_-Le prometí a tu padre que te daría todo lo que deseases en esta vida. Y si la futura señora Malfoy desea que su futuro marido le haga cosquillas a un dragón, no será él quien se niegue._

_Lucius depositó un beso en mi mano sin dejar de mirarme. No voy a negar que sentía una cantidad indecente de adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo. A día de hoy todavía se me pone la piel de gallina._

_Sin soltarme de la mano, me guió entre las rocas. Parecía conocerse el camino como la palma de su mano. Minutos más tarde, llegamos a una cueva. Solamente él tuvo el valor de entrar, si bien yo ya suponía que habría dentro._

_Cuando Lucius volvió a aparecer de entre la oscuridad, llevaba en sus brazos una cría de dragón dormida._

_-Quiero presentarte a Tarbu, será tuya en cuanto nos casemos. Quiero decir, nuestra._

_Todavía recuerdo la intensidad de la mirada de Lucius. Prometía tanto, que en verdad sentí que comenzaba a amarle a pesar de apenas conocerlo._

_-Pero antes, a lo que de verdad hemos venido aquí._

_Entonces Lucius comenzó a hacer cosquillas a la pequeña dragona. Poco a poco esta fue despertándose; pequeñas bolas de humo salían de sus fosas nasales. No podía negar que el todopoderoso Malfoy se veía de lo más gracioso con aquella dragona. Comencé a reírme y los ojos de Lucius se posaron sobre mí, divertido también. Sin previo aviso, de la nariz de la dragona salieron sendas bolas de un color negruzco nada agradable, cubriendo a Lucius de pies a cabeza._

_En ese momento solté tal carcajada que rompí toda la tranquilidad de la noche. La dragona se había despertado y me miraba con ojos curiosos. Lucius, por el contrario, se había quedado estático. Su risa de antes se había apagado._

_No podía dejar de reírme ante la situación del que sería mi marido en unos pocos meses. _

_-Parece mentiraque una señorita de clase alta como se supone que eres tú se comporte así ante las desgracias ajenas. Black tenías que ser. Tan parecida a tu primo Sirius. Maldita dragona, me ha llenado toda la melena de asqueroso moco. No sé en que estaba pensando mi padre cuando me dijo que te regalara un dragón..._

_En ese momento la magia del momento se rompió y me entristecí como hacía mucho que no me ocurría. Justo cuando pensaba que las cosas iban a ir a mejor entre nosotros, él idiota de Malfoy le da por aparentar ser mejor que nadie y sacar a relucir su pretenciosa vanidad._

_-Ojalá en vez de bañarte en moco de dragón te inyectases veneno de serpiente envenenándote. Te preocupas tanto por la apariencia que apenas eres capaz de pasártelo bien por un momento. ¡Ante mí puedes quitarte esa máscara! Ante mí no deberías llevar ninguna máscara, quiero amar al verdadero Lucius Malfoy,_

_Odiaba cuando Lucius se preocupaba solamente por la apariencia, para mi ni era ni es realmente algo importante. Miré hacía abajo, el moco de dragón había salpicado mis zapatos tambien. Mientras que pensaba como podía limpiarlo, los pies de Lucius se metieron en mi campo de visión. _

_Su mirada era extraña, a pesar de estar lleno de moco se veía atractivo. Sus ojos se desviaron a mis labios, notaba como la sangre se me subía a la cara; mis ojos mirando a los del chico Malfoy que tanto detestaba apenas hacía unos meses...y antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, los labios de Lucius me besaban demandantes, como si se hubiera estado aguantando las ganas de besarme desde hacía mucho. El moco de dragón hacía el momento un tanto pegajoso pero aún así ninguno de los dos quisimos parar hasta que nos faltó el aire..._

_-Sin máscaras, ni apariencias. Tú y yo, Narcissa. Entre tú y yo solo desearía que ahora mismo no hubiera tanto moco de dragón para besarte como mereces. Por entenderme, aún sin conocerme..._

_-Bueno, para eso vamos a tener toda una vida..."_

Rose no sabía en que momento sus mejillas se habían teñido de rojo pero si sentía como le ardía la cara. Quizás podría ser que el desayuno con las mujeres Malfoy le ayudara a recordar todo lo que amaba de Scorpius. Él también le había pedido que no hubiera ningún tipo de máscaras ni cortesías al comienzo de su relación como amigos...quien diría que ahora llevaría su anillo de compromiso alrededor del cuello.

-¿Se puede saber en qué piensas querida Rose?

-Creo que todos los hombres de esta familia llevan demasiado peso sobre sus hombros. Incluso Scorpius, que lo ha tenido un poco más fácil. Necesitan a alguien con quien ser la verdadera persona que son.

-¿Y sientes eso mismo con Scorpius? Porque me gustaría ahora contarte lo próximo que debes saber de un Malfoy.

-Soy toda oídos Astoria, sin máscara alguna.

Porque conocía cada una de las máscaras que Scorpius y ella se habían quitado el uno al otro, creciendo juntos desde sus primeros años en Hogwarts.


	3. Ojos llenos de tristeza

Rose observó como el rostro de Astoria se ensombrecía por un momento. La mujer suspiró para luego fijar su mirada en la fina tetera de porcelana blanca. Rose se preguntó si para estar al lado de un Malfoy una mujer tendría que tener siempre ese halo de melancolía.

Rose sacudió su cabeza. No hacía más que pensar tonterías. Ni ella ni Scorpius habían vivido una guerra, no al menos una en la que amigos y familiares hubieran perdido la vida. Rose escuchó como Astoria volvía a suspirar.

-Mi relación con Draco no tuvo un buen comienzo. La guerra había hecho de él un hombre vacío, un hombre sin luz. Y cuando habías visto a ese chico en todo su esplendor, no podías dejar de sentir compasión por él. Y si hay algo que un Malfoy no puede llegar a tolerar, es que alguien sienta pena por él. Fue mi batalla contra el chico que había tenido que convertirse en hombre precozmente. Todos tuvimos que crecer rápido.

Astoria levantó la mirada hacia la gran ventana del salón.

-No sabes lo triste que he podido llegar a ver a Draco. Eras un cascarón vacío, un fantasma de lo que alguna vez había sido. Y no dejaba que nadie le ayudase. Mucho menos iba a dejar que la hermana pequeña de una de sus compañeras de curso le ayudara a curar sus heridas.

Astoria sonrió. Y a Rose le gustó esa sonrisa, era una sonrisa franca. La sonrisa de quien sabe que hizo bien.

-Durante el curso siguiente, no dejaba de revolotear alrededor de Draco. No como en antaño habían hecho las chicas más coquetas, no. Estaba siempre cerca de él dispuesta a ayudarle cuando se derrumbara y se quitara su máscara. Aunque fuera como el solía decirme una niña.

Rose se irguió en su sillón interesada. Draco Malfoy había tenido el valor suficiente como para aparecer a comienzos de curso para terminar sus estudios. Y era algo por lo que Rose le guardaba un profundo respeto.

Scorpius había heredado ese valor, y Rose no podía evitar que le brillasen los ojos al recordar como Scorpius se había personado en la Madriguera dispuesto a pedirle permiso a casi toda la prole Weasley-Potter para salir con ella. Y como él se había asustado ante los gritos de alegría de todo el clan.

-Estás sonriendo Rose, ¿algo que quieras contarnos?

La sonrisa amable de Narcissa le hizo sospechar que se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pensando. Pero no quería revelarlo ahora, no cuando Astoria estaba con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos.

-No, no es nada. No quise interrumpirla Astoria. Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada Rosie querida. Sólo espero que algún día me lo cuentes. Siempre y únicamente cuando tú quieras.

Y Rose sintió una segunda insinuación esta vez por parte de la madre de Scorpius. Rose se sentía confusa, ella sólo quería escuchar. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Astoria sonrió.

-Y hubo un día en el que ocurrió lo que yo más temía, Draco se derrumbó. Y no pude evitar caer yo con él. Iba a necesitar una mano que le empujase hacia la luz. Y yo estaba más que dispuesta a darle mi mano. Durante todo el tiempo que necesitase iba a estar yo ahí para él. Habían condenado a Lucius Malfoy a cadena perpetua en Azkaban. Y Draco se había propuesto en su lugar. Su padre no podría aguantar más de un par de años en aquel lugar. Draco era fuerte y estaba sano, si ese debía ser su sacrificio por las tonterías que había hecho, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo con los ojos cerrados. -Astoria hizo una pausa mirando intensamente a los ojos a Rose. Verde aguamarina encontrándose con él más puro de los azules- Fue esa misma noche en la que me entregué a Draco. Quería que supiera que tenía a alguien a su lado, que no estaba solo. Y esa misma noche Draco descansó en mi abrazo como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hubiera dormido. Me sentía en paz al notar en paz su espíritu.

Un mes más tarde, Draco ingresaba en la prisión de Azkaban. Dos meses más tarde, yo era consciente de que estaba embarazada del hijo de Draco. Y sentía que él debía saberlo, pero no se le permitían visitas.

-Y un día de aquellos apareció Astoria en la puerta de esta casa. Lucius y yo llevábamos sin hablar hacía casi un año. Sé que él sabía que lo consideraba culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a nuestro hijo. Pero tampoco podía evitarlo, mi hijo se apagaba poco a poco en una celda gris. Solo.

Pero la idea de un nieto, de una vida nueva. Nos llenó de esperanza a todos. Lucius llegó a llorar de emoción, aunque nunca le confesaré que lo sé porque le espié en su despacho.

Teníamos que hacer algo. A la mañana siguiente Astoria y yo fuimos al Ministerio. Allí fue tu madre la que nos atendió. En cierta manera, me sentía segura sabiendo que era tu madre quien llevaba control del comportamiento de Draco. Y estando en su quinto mes de embarazo, sé que fue eso lo que hizo que Astoria pudiera ir a visitarle a la cárcel. Una futura madre no podría permitir que aquella vida que se estaba formando no tuviera cerca la presencia de su padre. Supongo que desde mucho antes te debemos dar las gracias, Rose querida.

-Sin embargo, no fue hasta el quinto mes que pude ir a visitarle por motivos burocráticos. Y para cuando llegué a verle, la tristeza se había llevado por delante a lo poco que quedaba de él. Su mirada estaba perdida, ni siquiera me enfocaba. Y recuerdo que, mezcla del efecto de las hormonas sumado al hecho de verle tan demacrado, no pude evitar romper a llorar.

Con mi llanto Draco pareció reaccionar, acercándose a los barrotes. Sus manos sucias acariciando mis mejillas mojadas. Tu tío Harry me permitió entrar en la celda. Tu madre se había retirado debido a su avanzado estado. Y me abrazó como en aquella noche, para nosotros el tiempo no parecía haber pasado a pesar del daño que nos había hecho estar sin el otro. Sentir esas paredes tan frías hizo que mi corazón se encogiese. Y también que el pequeño bebé que llevaba dentro, que sabía ya que sería un niño, pegase una patada.

Y así fue como Draco reparó en mi abultada tripa. Y sus ojos grises llenos de tristeza volvieron a brillar como yo recordaba. Como si ninguna guerra hubiera tenido lugar. Como si su futuro se abriera de par en par a pesar de que fuera a ver crecer a su hijo a través de los barrotes.

Sabía que teníamos un futuro juntos, y eso era motivo más que suficiene como para dejar la tristeza a un lado.

_"Ahora tengo algo más por lo que vivir a parte de ti, Astoria. Te amo. Y por Merlín que después de tantos meses pensándolo, lo tengo más que claro"_

Rose tenía una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Los hombres Malfoy no eran muy de decir en alto sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hacían. Parecía que se paraba el universo. "_Es a ti a quien se le para el Universo cuando Scorpius te lo dice porque le amas con toda tu alma"_

Rose frunció el ceño. Había algo que no le cuadraba. El padre de Scorpius llevaba libre desde el nacimiento de Scorpius.

-¿Cómo fue posible qué...?

-¿Qué Draco fuera liberado? De nuevo te lo debemos a ti. Cinco días después de tu nacimiento Hermione pidió la rendición de la pena. Como debes saber, no hay amor más puro que el de una madre. Y un hijo es todo lo que necesitas para que desaparezcan la tristeza y los rencores del pasado.

Rose se paró a recordar las veces que Scorpius había estado jugando con alguno de sus sobrinos o alguno de ellos se había quedado a dormir en su casa . Y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tierna se posara en sus labios por milésima vez en la mañana. Si Scorpius llegaba a ser la mitad de buen padre de lo que era de tío, Rose no pudo evitar imaginarse un futuro juntos con una tercera personita a su lado.


	4. Libre de envidia

Rose observaba como Astoria revolvía delicadamente su té cuando la puerta principal de la sala se abrió de par en par. Allí se encontraba Daphne Nott, la tía de dirigió al grupo de mujeres con una sonrisa en los labios. Astoria se levantó de su asiento saludando a su hermana con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Rose sonrió cuando Daphne pasó a saludarle.

-Rose, ¡qué alegría verte! Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Qué tal te está yendo todo por San Mungo? Espero que no estéis bajo mucha presión.  
-Todo bien, Daphne. Nos meten bastante caña en las prácticas de curación pero nada que sea imposible de hacer. Estoy muy contenta. Y también me alegro mucho de verte.  
-Rose ha venido hoy a desayunar con nosotras para hablar de lo que tú ya sabes, hermana.  
-Suponía que se trataba de eso, Tori. Y por lo que veo, está siendo una buena mañana.

Rose se sintió incómoda por un momento pero era de suponer que toda la familia del chico supiera que le había pedido matrimonio. Incluso su propia familia lo sabía gracias al bocazas de Albus. Daphne le guiñó el ojo. Rose no supo como interpretarlo.

-Lamento interrumpir pero el motivo que me ha traído aquí es que yo había quedado con mi hermana hace una hora en el Callejón Diagon. Y creo que se te ha olvidado, peque.  
-¡Cierto es! ¡Se me había pasado por completo!¡Van a matarme! ¿Narcissa, le importa seguir a usted sola? Intentaré volver lo más rápido que pueda. Rose querida, lo siento mucho, espero que no te importe.  
-Tranquila Astoria, vaya a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, no me importa. De verdad que no.

Astoria sonrió por última vez antes de abandonar la sala junto a su hermana. Rose se acarició suavemente las yemas de los dedos.

\- Siempre me hubiera gustado poderle haberle dado un hermano a Draco. Los hermanos siempre estarán ahí, aunque tomes las decisiones incorrectas.

Rose fijó su mirada en Narcissa, que miraba al punto por donde las dos hermanas habían desaparecido momentos antes.

-Sé que con mi hermana Andrómeda no me porté bien en el pasado, pero era algo más bien impuesto por mi madre. Y sin embargo, mira ahora, fue gracias a Teddy que nos volvimos a juntar.

Narcissa miró entonces a Rose enternecida, probablemente por el reciente anunciado embarazo de su prima Victoire con el metamorfomago.

-Yo siempre había querido tener una familia amplia. Me crié en una casa con mis hermanas, mis primos. Lucius había crecido solo y no quería eso para su heredero. Queríamos una familia. Pero después del segundo año de casados, ese sueño se esfumó. No te puedes hacer una idea de la envidia que Lucius sentía de tus abuelos paternos. Tanto Molly como Arthur habían sido compañeros nuestros, se habían casado en contra de lo que la sociedad esperaba de ellos y ahí estaban, sin apenas recursos, con una casa llena de risas infantiles. Y no quiero que te tomes esto a mal, Rose, querida, pero no había nada más que Lucius envidiase.

Rose pudo apreciar el arrepentimiento el los ojos de la mujer mayor. La enemistad entre las familias Weasley/Malfoy se remontaba a siglos atrás, cuando aún las brujas y magos sufrían la persecución de los muggles pero entre su abuelo Arthur y el abuelo de Scorpius siempre había habido algo más personal. Y ahora Rose estaba siendo consciente de por qué el hombre desprendía tanto odio hacia su familia cuando su padre era pequeño.

-Imagínate. Lucius y yo teníamos todo para garantizarle un futuro seguro a nuestros herederos. Teníamos esta mansión que cada día que pasaba se me hacía más vacía y solitaria sin ningún niño corriendo por los pasillos. Y sin embargo, tus abuelos que prácticamente tenían nada, sólo se tenían a ellos mismos, eran completamente felices. Tus abuelos habían podido casarse con la persona que amaban a pesar de las consecuencias mientras que Lucius y yo tuvimos que aprender a amarnos. Y tanto Lucius como yo envidiábamos esa libertad.

Rose sentía una lágrima traicionera a punto de escaparse pero no quería que Narcissa pensase que le daba pena.

\- No te apenes, Rose. Casi cuando todo estaba perdido, tanto en nuestro matrimonio como en nuestra posición social, me enteré de que estaba embarazada. Fue Draco el que salvó un matrimonio que se hubiera roto. Es gracias a nuestro amor por Draco y la familia que nos hemos mantenido unidos. Por eso, cuando su relación con Astoria salió a la luz y no había seguido ninguna de las normas que habíamos tenido que seguir sus padres, sentimos envidia de él. Me recordo a esa libertad que a mí me hubiera gustado disfrutar, libertad de amar. Aún así, obviamente me alegré como sólo una madre puede hacerlo cuando se entera de que su hijo está enamorado. Y no sólo eso, si no que también está esperando un hijo. Desde el momento en el que supimos que Astoria estaba embarazada, tanto Lucius como yo nos dimos cuenta de que ese niño sería dueño de su propio destino, no de aquel que sus padres habían decidido por él como había ocurrido con nosotros. No lo tendría fácil siendo hijo de quien era, pero no tendría ninguna atadura que le cortara las alas.

Narcissa hizo una pausa para dar un ligero sorbo a su té. Rose se fijó en la cara de satisfacción que la mujer tenía cada vez que hablaba de su nieto. Rose sabía que Narcissa adoraba a Scorpius con todo su corazón y también sabía que si alguna vez llegaba a hacerle daño al chico, su abuela sufriría con él. Rose siempre había tenido una duda.

-¿Pensaron alguna vez Draco y Astoria en tener más hijos? Scorpius siempre me ha dicho que haber tenido hermanos hubiera sido algo que le encantaría. Si alguna vez he notado que Scorpius fuera envidioso, era cuando éramos pequeños y él venía a pasar el verano a la Madriguera. Siempre se sentía solo y me acuerdo que alguna vez nos llegamos a pelear.

Rose sonrió levemente al recordar aquel verano en el que junto con Hugo habían conseguido que tanto Albus como Scorpius se perdieran por el pantano cuando hacían una gymkana por equipos.

-Lamentablemente para Astoria después del parto de Scorpius le fue imposible volver a quedarse embarazada sin poner en peligro su salud. A veces he llegado a pensar que los hombres Malfoy tienen una maldición pero esto que no salga de entre nosotras, nunca se lo había contado a nadie.

Rose se quedó meditabunda. Ella siempre había querido llegar a ser madre un día, sin necesidad de prisas, cuando llegase, ese bebé sería bienvenido. Desde el anuncio del embarazo de Victoire esa idea se había cruzado más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado admitir. Y como no, a su lado no se podía imaginar a otro más que Scorpius. Habían hablado del tema varias veces y Rose sabía, tras ver el brillo de emoción en los ojos del rubio, que no quería a otro hombre para ser el padre de sus hijos. Scorpius y ella estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Si bien ellos mismos no se habían dado cuenta de ello hasta que, al estar fuera de Hogwarts y no pasar tanto tiempo juntos, necesitaban estar cada uno en la órbita del otro. ¿Por qué tenía ese miedo irracional a decirle que sí quería pasar con él el resto de sus días?

-Por suerte para todos nosotros, Scorpius no ha heredado esa envidia tan fea que corroe a los Malfoy. Estoy más que segura que la buena voluntad de Astoria ganó a los genes de mi hijo. Y no sabes lo contenta que me pone eso, porque en ti también veo esa buena voluntad, Rose.

Narcissa esbozó una sonrisa enigmática que confundió por un segundo a Rose. Luego ella sonrió de vuelta. Sabía que al igual que Molly quería a Scorpius, Narcissa sentía ese cariño hacia ella.


	5. Entre rosas y tulipanes

Rose estaba sentada en el butacón de la solitaria sala. Narcissa hacía rato que se había ido dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Ella quería casarse con Scorpius pero no estaba segura de dar el paso. ¿Qué pasaba si de repente el amor entre ellos dos se terminaba? Tanto Narcissa como Astoria le habían asegurado que el amor de los hombres Malfoy era un amor insondable.

Y ella sabía que Scorpius la amaba del mismo modo que ella a él, sólo que el hecho de que él se hubiera lanzado a esta nueva fase entre ellos la había sorprendido tanto que había tenido que ponerle una pausa a su relación para aclararse.

Empezó a juguetear con la alianza que Scorpius había utilizado para pedirle matrimonio. Echaba de menos su compañía, su sonrisa, sus caricias antes de que ambos se fueran a trabajar cuando decidían quedarse un rato más en la cama. Rose suspiró.

Miró hacia la puerta esperando que quizás Scorpius cruzara el dintel de la puerta y le dijera que todo seguía bien entre ellos. Quería ver de nuevo sus ojos grises mirándola con adoración.

Se levantó nerviosa yendo hacia el ventanal. Observó los rosales a los que sabía por Scorpius que Astoria dedicaba tiempo y alma cuidando de ellas incluso en invierno. Rose sonrió ante un recuerdo que había vuelto a su memoria. La puerta se abrió pero allí no estaba su rubio sino Astoria.

—Ya he vuelto Rose. ¿Quieres ayudarme a colocar las cosas que he comprado? Estoy organizándole una fiesta a Victoire para ella y su bebé. He encontrado cosas preciosas. Vente, iremos al vestidor.

—Claro, sin problema Astoria. Hace rato que Narcissa se ha ido.

Rose siguió a Astoria por el pasillo, se conocía esa casa como la palma de su mano después de pasar parte del verano allí con Albus cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Y también porque había pasado varias noches con Scorpius a escondidas de todo el mundo en su cuarto cuando todavía no se habían decidido a hacer pública su relación. La indecisión parecía bastante común entre ellos.

Llegaron al vestidor y Astoria dejó que pasara ella primero cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Rose notaba a Astoria más animada que por la mañana.

—¡Ya verás que cosas más bonitas! Sé que a Victoire van a encantarle. Por suerte he podido encontrar algunas cosas de color turquesa.

Rose se quedó atontada al ver más de veinte bolsas repartidas por el amplio vestidor que Astoria había mandado hacer una vez comenzó a ser la señora de la mansión. No podía no adorar a Astoria y a esa dulzura que demostraba a todo el mundo.

—Y también le he comprado un conjuntito para cuando se recupere y quiera pasar un rato divertido con Teddy de nuevo. Aunque quizás lo tengan difícil una vez nazca el bebé.

Astoria sacó de una de las bolsas un conjunto de lencería gris perla realmente bonito. No se podía negar que Astoria tenía un gusto impecable.

—Quizás algún día pueda regalarte un modelito así. Me haría tanta ilusión, Rosie. Aunque claro, os pido que no se repita lo que ocurrió aquella vez con mis rosas.

Astoria sonrió maliciosamente a Rose y ésta sintió como toda su sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Suponía que al igual que ella guardaba un bonito recuerdo de aquella noche para Astoria no lo era tanto.

—Oh, Rose, tranquila. No tienes porqué avergonzarte. Sabes, yo también he sido joven. Y sólo puedo decirte que a Narcissa le gustaba cultivar tulipanes.

Rose quería morirse ahí mismo, ¿en serio Astoria, su posible futura suegra, estaba intentando hablar de sexo con ella? Ella no era tonta y suponía que Astoria y Draco todavía mantenían una vida sexual plena porque todavía eran jóvenes pero de suponer a conocer todos los detallles, había un trecho. Y ella aunque se decidiera a decirle que sí a Scorpius, llegar a ese grado de confianza le parecía demasiado.

—Todavía me acuerdo de la cara de Draco cuando os pilló—Astoria se rio cubriéndosela boca con la mano como si volviera a ser una adolescente que poco sabía de esas cosas— A día de hoy creo que no ha superado el hecho de que su niño se estuviera comportando como un hombre en su cumpleaños. Y menos aún que estuviera ocurriendo contigo.

—Ya...sí—Rose rio nerviosa— No fue un momento agradable para nadie supongo. De nuevo, lo siento mucho Astoria, de verdad que sí.

Astoria hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia. Siguió mirando el contenido de las bolsas como si fuera una niña con juguetes nuevos. Rose encontraba fascinante como Astoria era una dualidad en sí misma, a veces era una de las mujeres más fuertes con la que había tenido la suerte de cruzarse y otras era como una niña que todavía no había conocido el mundo.

—Además, no sólo es que Narcissa y Lucius nos pillaran aquella vez. También nos pillaron en el despacho de Lucius las primeras Navidades que Draco pasó en casa. Creo que Lucius aún no ha recuperado el color desde aquel día.

Rose rompió a reír. Parecía que la historia se estuviera repitiendo de nuevo.

—No te lo vas a poder creer pero...me parece raro que Draco no te lo haya dicho...pero...—Rose se volvió a reír, esto no podía estar pasando— ¿Recuerdas cuándo Scorpius consiguió las prácticas en San Mungo?

—Ajá, claro...no...no—Astoria se llevó una mano a la boca como si todo le hubiera cuadrado en su mente—dime que no Rosie...ay...

—Sí, me temo que es lo que piensas...Draco nos pilló celebrándolo. Supongo que la dinámica entre Scorpius y yo es celebrar cosas.

—Ojalá os decidáis por celebrar vuestra boda. Sabes Rose, dejando a un lado toda esta tontería anterior aunque tanto tú como yo sepamos que a los Malfoy se les da considerablemente bien, me gustaría que acabases formando parte de nuestra familia. Draco siente adoración por ti desde que Scorpius llegó en el verano de primer curso diciendo que le habías superado en todas las asignaturas. Y yo te quiero casi como si fueras mi propia hija. No sabes lo mucho que agradezco que estés con Scorpius, le ayudas a sacar todo lo bueno que tiene dentro de él.

Rose sintió como lágrimas de agradecimiento se agolpaban en sus ojos. Sabía que si se decidía por no casarse con Scorpius —lo que probablemente les llevaría a terminar la relación a pesar de que ella no quería que ocurriese eso— perdería a esa segunda madre que ya sabía que tenía en Astoria antes de que ella se lo confesase.

Rose se limpió una de las lágrimas que habían caído traicioneramente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan indecisa?

—Rosie, cariño, no llores. Es normal que te sientas así, todas hemos pasado por ello. Piensa que es un proceso. Y sé que cuando llegues al final del mismo, sabrás lo qué hacer y estarás segura de la decisión que tomes. Y no te atormentes, sea lo que sea lo que decidas, seguiré aquí para ti. Anda, ven, déjame que te abrace.

Astoria envolvió con sus brazos a Rose lo que ayudó a sentirse reconfortada. Sin duda tenía que tomar una decisión ya, si ella estaba así, no quería pensar cómo lo estaba pasando Scorpius ante sus dudas. Astoria apretó más su abrazo.

—Tranquila Rose. Ahora acompáñame a abajo de nuevo, se está haciendo tarde y tendrás que volverte a casa. Y si no te despides de Narcissa, ella personalmente se encargaría de matarme.

Rose sonrió con la sombra de las lágrimas que se le habían escapado por su rostro. Acarició su alianza y siguió a Astoria que ya se encontraba saliendo por la puerta.


	6. Justicia injusta

Rose entró en el salón detrás de Astoria. Narcissa estaba de nuevo sentada frente al fuego que suponía Rose habían encendido hacía poco porque en la sala aún se sentía ese frío húmedo. Astoria se giró tomándole de la mano atrayéndola hacia así para darle un pequeño abrazo. Rose se sentía en una encrucijada. Sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius estaban más que claros pero dentro de su cabeza se estaba formando una torbellino de pensamientos que sabía que no iba a poder controlar.

—¡Ya habéis vuelto! Estaba echando en falta vuestra presencia rejuvenecedora. ¿Qué te parece lo que le hemos comprado a Victoire?

—Todo lo que me ha enseñado Astoria es realmente bonito, estoy segura de que a Vic le va a encantar.

Rose sonrió a la mujer con cariño. Tenía la esperanza de que la mujer no le hiciera ningún comentario como había hecho su nuera en el piso superior de la mansión. Rose miró a Narcissa quien la miraba apaciblemente con cariño.

—Pero no os quedéis de pie, sentaos aquí a mi lado. Puede que vuestra presencia me rejuvenezca pero ya soy una mujer anciana y no me conviene estar mucho tiempo de pie.

Astoria fue hacia la chimenea dando pequeños saltitos. Parecía que la conversación que habían mantenido arriba la había puesto de ese humor del que tantas veces le había hablado Scorpius a Rose. Rose sonrió y se sentó en la butaca que había ocupado en la mañana cuando había llegado.

Narcissa suspiró mirando hacia fuego. Durante unos minutos que a Rose le pareció que no pasaban lo suficientmente rápido las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio. Rose observó como la mirada de Narcissa se empañaba mirando las llamas. Pasó su mirada a Astoria que estaba trazando con sus dedos las líneas que el encaje de su vestido como si fuera lo más tranquilizante del mundo. Rose se reclinó para estar más cómoda. Comenzó a acariciar el final de su trenza enredando sus dedos en el lazo negro que la ataba.

¿Siempre sería así ser la esposa de un Malfoy? Ella no quería que si finalmente aceptaba la proposición del chico su carácter cambiase por llevar la carga que aún a día de suponía llevar el apellido Malfoy. Scorpius le había demostrado que era muy distinto a Draco en sus maneras de proceder por no hablar ya de Lucius. A su mente vino la imagen de Scorpius sonriendo como a ella le gustaba lo que consiguió moméntaneamente disipar esos malos pensamientos que amenazaban con autoboicotearla.

—Parece mentira lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando el pequeño Teddy conocía a nuestra niña dorada. Y miralos ahora, esperando a su primer hijo. Andrómeda está en una nube. Un bisnieto, quién lo diría.

Narcissa la miró de una manera que consiguió que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Rose no estaba segura de querer casarse con Scorpius como para empezar a pensar en bebés. Se movió incómoda en su asiento.

—Yo siempre he pensado que que esos dos acabaran juntos se veía venir. Teddy siempre ha tratado con devoción a Victoire y era una cuestión de tiempo. Aunque no sé yo si a Fleur le ha hecho mucha gracia que no hayan celebrado su boda antes de tener al niño.

Rose sonrió agradeciéndole a Astoria que interviniera consiguiendo que Narcissa dejase de centrar su mirada en ella.

—Además, Victoire y Teddy no son una pareja al uso. Nunca lo han sido. ¿O no recuerdas cómo decidieron decir que estaban juntos, Narcissa? Años han pasado y todavía puedo recordar las caras que pusieron Bill y Draco al encontrarlos en los jardines.

Rose enrojeció. El recuerdo de aquellas Navidades en las que los Malfoy hicieron una fiesta invitándolos a todos volvió vívido a su mente como si su cerebro lo hubiera querido borrar para siempre. Se rio sonoramente.

—Creo que algo tienen los jardines de la mansión Malfoy para que todos nos hayamos sentido tan atraídos por sus recobecos. Lo siento Narcissa pero no he podido evitarlo.

Astoria también rio con ella aligerando la situación. Rose no podía estar más agradecida a la mujer. Es que, aunque no quisiera, quería demasiado a estas dos mujeres. Rose decidió confesarse.

—Va a sonar extraño pero cuando pillastéis a Vic y a Teddy de esa guisa nos sirvió a Scorpius y a mí para darnos cuenta de que no éramos únicamente amigos. En aquel momento, él y yo éramos los únicos solteros que quedaban del grupo. Y pasábamos todo el rato juntos. Íbamos juntos a hacer la compra a pesar de no vivir juntos, salíamos a tomar café. Sin motivo alguno siempre nos buscábamos el uno al otro porque estábamos solos. Creo que no me estoy explicando bien por vuestras caras de desconcierto.

—Oh no, no es eso Rose, para nada. Es que desconocíamos que de aquella pasarais tanto tiempo juntos. Scorpius nunca nos había contado nada de eso.

—Tampoco creo que de aquella pareciera tan relevante. A mí desde luego no me lo parecía. Pero en aquella fiesta fue cuando...cuando nos besamos por primera vez—Rose no pudo evitar sonrrojarse— Luego pasó lo que ya todas sabemos. Después de ese incidente hubo un tiempo en el que nos separamos...y no pude sentirme más miserable durante el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos.

—Sí que recuerdo que Scorpius estuvo unos meses mal después de Navidades pero no sabía porqué era. Y él tampoco quiso decírmelo. Ahora lo entiendo todo. Algo así debía haberme supuesto que pasaba para que mi hijo actuara como lo hizo de aquella al igual que está haciendo ahora.

Rose se quedó fría en aquel mismo momento. No esperaba que Astoria fuera tan brusca con aquel tema. Se estiró mucho cogiendo aire. Se quedó en blanco por un momento.

—Rosie, cariño, lo siento. No he querido decir eso, de verdad. Lo siento, Rose—Astoria se acercó a ella intentando tomar sus manos. Rose rehuyó el contacto— Rose, por favor, ha sido totalmente espontáneo.

Rose miró con desconfianza a las dos mujeres. Le habían dado una bienvenida afable, se habían confesado con ella...¿Por qué le hacían esto ahora? ¿Había sido todo una encerrona? Rose sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos ya por enésima vez en este fatídico día. Todo había ido bien hasta que había descubierto las verdaderas intenciones de las dos mujeres.

—¿Todo esto ha sido para hacerme sentir mal? Sé que Scorpius lo está pasando mal. Esto tampoco es fácil para mí. ¡Merlín, le quiero, claro que le quiero!

—Rose, por favor, cálmate. Estoy más que segura de que Astoria no ha querido decir eso. Sabemos de sobra lo mucho que tú quieres a Scorpius. Y en ningún momento hemos querido que pensaras que esto fuera una encerrona, sólo queremos ayudarte, cariño.

Rose suspiró llevando una mano a su frente. Ya no podía controlar las lágrimas y estas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Sabía que todo esto había sido un error, no debería haber aceptado la propuesta.

—Lo siento, creo que no puedo. Hoy he venido aquí para aclararme y lo único que ha conseguido esto es liarme aún más. No puedo con esto.—Rose llevó las manos al enganche del colgante de donde pendía la alianza desabrochándolo— Scorpius no se merece estar pasándolo mal por mi culpa, no de nuevo.

Rose dejó sobre la mesilla el colgante. Sabía que con ese gesto esta firmando una sentencia de la que no estaba segura pero que sería lo mejor para todos.

—Espero que podáis devolverle el anillo a Scorpius por mí. Decidle que lo siento. Él no se merece tener a su lado a alguien como yo. No sería justo.

Rose miró por última vez a las dos mujeres que tanto significaban para el hombre al que sabía le iba a romper el corazón. Rose se giró en dirección a la puerta. Antes de salir por la puerta soltó el aire que parecía haberse quedado en sus pulmones después de haber dicho aquellas palabras que nunca le hubiera gustado decir.

Tomó su abrigo de manos de la elfina enfrentándose al fresco de la noche. Nada más salir de la cancela que protegía la mansió Rose se desapareció.


	7. Peonías y recuerdos de Amalfi

Rose se apareció en la puerta de su apartamento. Las lágrimas que había intentado aguantar momentos antes ahora corrían por su cara sin poder contenerlas más. Abrió la puerta como pudo cerrándola tras de sí. Rose apoyó su espalda en la puerta dejándose caer hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo de madera oscura.

Rose sabía que el haber dejado el anillo allí había sido un error pero Scorpius no se merecía estar más tiempo a la espera de una respuesta que ella, a pesar de todo lo que había aprendido hoy gracias a las mujeres Malfoy, no estaba segura de estar lista para darle.

Rose no quería pensar más en el tema. O al menos no hasta el día siguiente cuando pensaba llamar a Scorpius para aclarar definitivamente la situación. Decidió que lo mejor sería darse una ducha para despejarse. Una ducha caliente probablemente la ayudaría a relajarse después del torrente de emociones del día.

Se levantó lentamente dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Cada escalón parecía siete veces más alto que cualquier otro día. Rose sentía como su ánimo decaía con cada escalón que subía. Fue a su cuarto para buscar algo de ropa cómoda que ponerse después de salir de la ducha en la que quizás con un poco de suerte se ahogaba.

Rose sabía que estaba siendo dramática pero no todos los días le dices que no a la propuesta de matrimonio del que es el hombre de tu vida. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No era tan difícil, simplemente era decir sí. Sin embargo, ella se empañaba en borrar esa idea de su cabeza como si fuese la mayor locura del mundo. Tanto del mágico como del muggle.

Rose encendió las luces del baño. Se miró en el espejo. No pudo evitar reírse de sí misma aunque la situación no fuera la más adecuada. El maquillaje que se había puesto por la mañana había quedado destrozado debido a las lágrimas dejando su cara completamente negra. Rose sonrió tomando un algodón para limpiarse el exceso del maquillaje que no cumplía su función. Deshizo la trenza colocando cuidadosamente el lazo negro al lado del lavamanos. Suspiró tontamente acariciando el suave tejido.

Se quitó la ropa quedándose desnuda. Rose no se molestó en doblar la ropa de nuevo dejándola en el suelo. Abrió el grifo esperando a que saliera el agua caliente. Sus músculos necesitaban relajarse. Incluso necesitaba despejar su mente y que el agua se llevase todos esos pensamientos por el desague.

Se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua empapase sus rizos que se apelmazaban contra su rostro y espalda. Miró los azulejos del baño sonriendo amargamente. Pasó sus dedos por los intricados dibujos de vivos colores. Había sido una idea de los dos optar por decorarlo con azulejos similares a los de Amalfi para recordar el primer viaje que habían hecho juntos como pareja de manera oficial. Por otra parte, había sido capricho del rubio que los azulejos fueran importados directamente desde allí.

Rose no podía negar que esa extravagancia Malfoy le encantaba. Cerró el grifo de la ducha observando los distintos diseños repartidos por la pared mientras se enjabonaba. Rose no pudo evitar pensar que echaría de menos tener esta vista cuando le tocara mudarse. Rose no podía negar que esa extravagancia Malfoy le encantaba. Cerró el grifo de la ducha observando los distintos diseños repartidos por la pared. Rose no pudo evitar pensar que echaría de menos tener esta vista cuando le tocara mudarse. Pero tendría los recuerdos de aquel bonito viaje y de esos primeros días juntos.

Rose escuchó un sonido extraño escaleras abajo pero no le dio más importancia. Ya iría a revisarlo más tarde cuando bajase a prepararse algo de cenar. No tenía hambre especialmente pero sabía que tener algo en el estómago le ayudaría a conciliar el sueño.

Volvío a abrir el grifo para aclararse el cuerpo. Se envolvió en su albornoz que estaba al lado del de Scorpius. El olor de Scorpius llegó a sus fosas nasales aunque de manera débil. Suspiró.

Dejó que su melena mojada empapase la espalda del albornoz oscureciendo la tela. Salió del cuarto de baño y entró de nuevo en la habitación. Oyó de nuevo un sonido como si alguien estuviera arrastrando los muebles del salón. Rose intentó culpar de eso al cansancio producido por las emociones del día. En todo caso, no le parecía buena idea bajar semidesnuda a enfrentarse a lo que fuera que estuviera en el salón.

Se vistió rápido y bajó las escaleras sigilosamente no queriendo revelar su posición. Las luces del salón estaban encendidas pero ella no recordaba haberlo hecho. Entonces fue cuando ese olor volvió a golpearla pero esta vez mucho más fuerte. El perfume de Scorpius.

Miró hacia la terraza, la figura de Scorpius se recortaba contra la noche. Estaba de espaldas a ella y aún no la había visto.

—Scorpius...

Scorpius se giró mirándola como si lo único que exisitera en esa sala fuera ella. Scorpius caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa, cuando estuvo enfrente de ella la besó sin decirle nada. El cuerpo de Rose respondió inmediatamente.

Rose sentía como su cuerpo temblaba contra el de Scorpius como si de un primer beso entre los dos se tratase. Se pegó contra el cuerpo masculino notando levemente sus músculos a través de la ropa. Sintió las fuertes manos de Scorpius en su cintura como si Rose se fuera a ir de entre sus manos como el humo. Rose no pudo evitar pensar que así sería pero quería disfrutar de este momento hasta su final. Subió sus manos al rostro del que podría llegar a ser su marido de no ser por sus miedos estúpidos.

Scorpius profundizó el beso lo que consiguió que Rose gimiera. ¡Merlín sí que le había echado de menos! Scorpius fue descendiendo poco a poco por su cuello dejando un camino de besos. Scorpius paró con un último beso en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Te he echado de menos Rose. No sabes lo que he echado de menos tu perfume.

Scorpius apartó de su cara un par de mechones húmedos que se habían quedado en la frente de Rose. Ella se moría porque Scorpius la volviera besar de nuevo. Se mordió el labio nerviosa. ¿Cómo se enfrentaría a él ahora que estaba delante?

—Sé que hoy has estado en la mansión. Mi madre me lo ha dicho. Y sí, sé lo que ha pasado.

—Scorpius yo...

—No digas nada, Rose, déjame a mí —Scorpius suspiró—llevo casi un mes preparando lo que te quiero decir.

Rose sonrió embobada totalmente por volver a verle. Scorpius se merecía hablar primero. Al menos que él se explicase antes de que ella fuera y le rompiese el corazón.

—Lo que quería decirte es que...es que...me precipité. Sí, primero escúchame, me precipité. Mi padre me comió la cabeza con historias de cómo él se declaró a mi madre a mi edad y que yo debería pensar en ir haciendo lo mismo. Y luego empezó con historias de como mi madre no podía aceptar, se unió mi abuelo a esas historias y me comieron la cabeza. Y pedirte matriomonio me pareció lo más lógico del mundo. Hasta que claro, no me dabas ninguna respuesta y además...llevabas la alianza en un collar en vez de puesto que me tuve que ir. Para dejarte pensar. Y este tiempo me ha venido a mí también para pensar.

Scorpius paró para tomar aire. Rose podía notar como los pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente del rubio sin un orden concreto.

—Tú y esa manía tuya de no secarte el pelo después de ducharte. ¿Podríamos salir a la terraza? Aquí dentro me cuesta aclararme. Creo que necesito aire fresco para seguir hablando de esto.

Rose sonrió. Le encantaba la manera tan tierna de osfuscarse que tenía Scorpius. Se acercó a él y le besó suavemente. Pasó delante de él dirigiéndose hacia el exterior.

Cuando salió a la terraza, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Repartidas por toda la explanada había cientos de peonías de color rosado. Rose se quedó con la boca abierta. El olor de las flores la transportó por un momento de nuevo a Italia y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Simplemente no podía hacerle esto, no a Scorpius.

Scorpius llegó por detrás suyo abrazándola enterrando su rostro en su melena pelirroja.

—Tus flores favoritas. Mi madre por un momento casi encarga rosas. Creo que todavía no se ha olvidado de aquella vez.

Scorpius se puso enfrente de ella sin dejar por un momento de tocar su cuerpo. Los ojos grises del chico brillaban ilusionados y hacía que Rose se quisiera morir.

—Rose, escúchame. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, me da igual si no llegamos nunca a casarnos, me da igual si cuando te regale anillos quieras usarlos como colgante. Me da igual todo menos no estar contigo. Quiero despertarme por la mañana y verte a mi lado. Quiero ver películas muggle en el cine contigo. Quiero que nos peleemos por echarle tomate o no a la ensalada. Quiero que volvamos a estropearle los rosales a mi madre. Incluso quiero que el desague de la ducha deje de funcionar por esa melena tuya de león. Quiero que estemos juntos, Rose. Quiero que estemos juntos porque te amo. ¿Quieres que nos amemos el resto de nuestras vidas?

Rose no sabía en que momento había comenzado a llorar pero esta vez eran lágrimas de pura alegría. Sentía latir su corazón tan rápido que estaba segura de que Scorpius podía oírlo. No estaba segura de si llegaría a ser capaz de decirle que sí a la propuesta de matrimonio pero no se podía negar a pasar con él todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Sí...sí, quiero que nos amemos el uno al otro el resto de nuestras vidas.

Rose se lanzó a sus labios besándole como hacía casi un mes que no podía. Intentaba decirle a Scorpius con ese beso que se comprometía a estar junto a él pasara lo que pasase. Sintió como Scorpius sonreía mientras se besaban y Rose no podía sentirse más feliz.

Poco a poco se fueron separando. Scorpius apoyó su frente contra la de Rose. Rose sintió como Scorpius apartaba su melena con una caricia suave. Rose sintió algo frío contra su garganta. Se separó para ver como de su cuello pendía un colgante de la misma piedra del anillo.

—Esto no es un anillo así que no tienes porque sentirte obligada a nada. Ya me dijo tu tío George que cuando se trata de impresionar a la mujer con la que te quieres casar no suele salir muy bien si alguna de las partes es un Weasley.

Rose miró extrañada a Scorpius. ¿Qué quería decir Scorpius con eso?

—Oh, claro, no lo sabes. He pasado todo el día con los hombres de tu familia. Ha sido un día interesante, no te lo puedo negar. Han intentado mostrarme la manera de como amar a una futura mujer Weasley. Bueno, en nuestro caso Malfoy, si es que algún día quieres. Tu tía Ginny ha sido quien más me ha ayudado, la verdad.

Rose sólo pudo sonreír en respuesta. Al final resultaba que todo el mundo lo sabía y ella había sido la única en no enterarse de nada. Al final resultaba que tampoco tenía que negarse a pasar el resto de su vida con el Malfoy al que amaba.

* * *

_Esta historia tristemente se acaba aquí. Si has llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por dedicar un poquito de tu tiempo. Comencé esta historia gracias a una persona que me devolvió la inspiración y las ganas por escribir cuando todo a mi alrededor se habían transformado en sombras de las que dudaba mucho que iba a poder salir. Desde aquel momento han pasado casi dos años pero finalmente (y con cierta mezcla de tristeza y amargura) le pongo punto final a esta historia. Gracias a esa chica de grandes ojos a la que los extraños regalan poemas por cruzarse en mi camino y también gracias a esa persona de ojos azules y gran corazón que propició que nos encontrásemos. De nuevo, gracias a ti que estás leyendo estas líneas, espero que esta historia te haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla. Los puntos finales a veces puede que sean un punto y a parte._


End file.
